


About locked storerooms and mysterious deeds

by miss_fictions



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Locked In, Naegiri - Freeform, Smut, Storeroom Sex, clueless dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_fictions/pseuds/miss_fictions
Summary: Tired of seeing Kirigiri and Naegi not doing anything about their feelings for each other, Togami decides to take matters into his own hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I came back with another naegiri smut~  
> I need to give a special thanks to /hunterofcomedy for giving me this idea, I couldn't stop thinking about it after reading their comment on my last one-shot <3  
> I hope you enjoy this!!

They still didn’t understand properly what just occurred. Everything happened so quickly that they pause for a few seconds, processing the situation and starting to put together what could have caused it. That reaction was something they’d never expect from one of their squad members, much less from Togami… Even though he’s quite rude a few times, he wasn’t the type of taking matters by hands in such drastic ways. 

Naegi is the first one to break the silence, not slightly recovered from the scare.

“Do you think…” He speaks slowly and in a low tone. “Togami-kun might be angry at us?”

“It seems like so.” Kirigiri places her hand on her chin, thoughtful. “Did you do anything to upset him recently?”

“N-No!” Naegi waves his hand in the air. “Well, sometimes he gets annoyed with my presence, but that’s something that happens since we met…”

“I see. I haven’t done anything as well, so maybe it was something we were doing just now?” She crosses her arms, facing Naegi in the dark.

“B-But… we were just discussing our case! What could have made him angry at us?”

“That is the mystery.” She eyes around the small storeroom, searching for a light switch. “Hm. Interesting.”

“What is it?”

“I can’t locate the light switch, so it’s probably outside.” She walks closer to the door and inspects it. “Togami locked us in here and left the lights off on purpose, it seems.”

“He’s really angry at us…” Naegi hugs his own arms, worried. “I want to try talking to him, but how will we get out of here?”

“I’m still trying to figure what he meant with his demand.” She rests her back on the door, deep in thought. “It seems like a charade, and if we solve it, he’ll let us out.”

“A charade?” Naegi’s face brightens up. “Could he be just playing with us?”

“It’s a possibility, although this isn’t something I’d expect from him.”

“Let me help figuring it out, then!” He gets determined. “He said something about us making sounds?”

“Yes… ‘ _you can come out when I hear convincing sounds that the deed is done!’_ , that’s what he said.” Kirigiri repeats, analyzing. “Before that, he said he was tired with our childish notions.”

“What sort of deed he meant?” Naegi frowns. “And calling us childish like that…”

“I’m not sure yet. The only possible reason would be the case we’re working on, but I can’t find any relation…”

“And there’s nothing we can do about the case while locked inside this storeroom!” Naegi sighs. “Or maybe… He locked us in here because he wants to take over our case?”

“That doesn’t seem like it. After all, he said he wants to hear convincing sounds from us inside this storeroom.” Kirigiri starts looking around. “Maybe he hid some evidence in here?”

“We could search, just to make sure!”

They start searching on the shelves on each wall for anything that might point to a clue. Naegi moves things around, Kirigiri analyzes the dust to find any evidences that one of the items were moved recently… Until they hear footsteps, and a few seconds later, the door reopens.

“What the hell are you doing?” Togami glares at them.

“We’re trying to solve your charade!” Naegi replies, determined.

“What charade?” Togami could barely believe them. “Are you two idiots?”

“Togami-kun, just be clear and tell us the reason for locking us in here.” Kirigiri crosses her arms and looks at him seriously. “We have a case to solve. It would look bad for us as members of the Future Foundation to delay our work.”

“I was clear as water with my reason. I can’t believe you’re really adults…” Togami taps his own forehead.

“Let’s talk about this, Togami-kun! We can come to a solution together—“ Naegi tries suggesting, but Togami cuts him halfway.

“Shut up, Naegi!” He shouts, impatient. “I locked you in here so you two sort for once the nature of your relationship because it’s disgusting to watch two adults behaving like shy pre-teens!”

With that, he closes the door again with a bang.

“I better hear convincing sounds the next time I approach this door, otherwise you’ll stay there until you rotten!” He says as he locks it.

Once his steps disappear in the corridor, Naegi tries thinking about what Togami just said. He still didn’t get what he meant with the issue about his relationship with Kirigiri... _What’s wrong with it?_

“Why is Togami-kun so concerned about us?” Naegi look over to her, finding her frozen in the corner. “Kirigiri-san?”

She comes back to reality with a little jump, which he finds very unusual. She’s always so attentive, so for her to be so distracted she had something very serious in mind.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes.” She turns her face to the side, avoiding facing him. “I just… Understood his demand.”

“And what is it?” Naegi step closer to her, anxious to hear about it.

“I…” For some reason, she seems nervous with his approach, but she maintains her serious composure. “Well, I was going to come to terms with this issue sooner or later, but upon being given an ultimatum, I guess I need to do this now.”

“What?” Her words worry him. “Kirigiri-san… Did I make something to upset you?”

“Not at all, Naegi-kun.” She affirms.

“I’m glad…” His expression softens.

“It’s actually the opposite of that...” She drifts off, looking around. “Well, let’s follow Togami-kun’s wish and deal with this as adults.”

“Right.” He nods, even though unsure about what was going on.

“First, I need to be sure about something.” She breathes in, looking as serious as in one of their trials. “Naegi-kun, what are your feelings for me?”

Naegi’s heart stops for a few seconds with that question. What was this so sudden?

“K-Kirigiri-san!” His face turns red.

“I don’t need to ask you to be honest because I know you always are.” She eyes him in anticipation. “So, what is your answer?”

“I…” His brain starts travelling though all of their moments together.

Naegi was sure Kirigiri is very special to him. Not just special, she’s pretty much what keeps moving him forward. He treasures their relationship so much, especially because he knows she isn’t a person who opens up easily to other people… And he felt they were connected by a deep bond of trust, partnership and friendship.

And maybe something else, like the butterflies in his stomach indicates.

“Oh. I see.” She nods, snapping him out of his trance.

“A-Ah! Did I speak that out loud?” He places his hand over his mouth, embarrassed. “I-I’m sorry, Kirigiri-san! Let me reply in a proper manner, not with a trail of thoughts!”

“Very well.” She accepts.

“I… I really like you, Kirigiri-san…” He couldn’t imagine his face burning as much as it was right now.

“Then it’s settled.” She looks at him with a satisfied expression.

“What is… settled?” Naegi is almost afraid of asking, considering how things were weird so far.

“Our feelings for each other, of course.” She deadpans.

“Kirigiri-san…” He cries. “You didn’t tell me anything yet.”

“That’s right. But I thought I could show you through action, to be more convincing.”

“A-Action?”

In a soft movement, she steps closer to Naegi, holds his chin up and places a soft peak on his lips. His legs almost fail him and make him fall down, but he manages to maintain himself.

“Alright, now we’re settled.” Kirigiri smiles slightly.

“You…” Naegi touches his own face nervously. “You kissed me!”

“Yes.” She giggles softly.

“Kirigiri-san…” He faces her, emotional. “I’m going to treasure your feelings!”

“I’m going to treasure yours as well.”

They smile shyly at each other, until Kirigiri turns her head to the door.

“I guess this was what Togami wanted.” She walks towards it and starts knocking. “Now he can let us go.”

“In the end, he was very nice to us in his own way, right?” Naegi says shyly. “By forcing us to come to terms with our feelings…”

“Indeed. Maybe he cares more about us than he looks.” She sounds amused. “I’ll thank him later for this.”

“Me too.”

Kirigiri knocks a few more times, but they hear no sounds indicating that Togami was on the corridor or anywhere nearby.

“This is odd. Shouldn’t he be listening to us, to make sure we fulfilled our deed?” She frowns slightly.

“Maybe… he just wanted to give us a little privacy?” Naegi walks to her side, knocking on the door as well. “Togami-kun!”

But nothing. It was like the corridor outside and places nearby had no living souls.

“He must come to check on us later, and then we’ll explain him that we’re settled.”

“R-Right.” Naegi nods.

Like that, time starts passing. Kirigiri sits on the floor while Naegi searches some of the boxes there, finding very curious stuff he didn’t imagine the Future Foundation would have. There were boxes with supplies for the infirmary, for the offices and even for the kitchen. In the last box he finds some cereal bars and other snacks and decides to sit down besides the detective so they could eat together.

“At least we won’t starve!” Naegi says with a chuckle.

“Yes…” Kirigiri grabs a cereal bar and opens the package. “But I’m reconsidering my decision of thanking Togami for this. I didn’t expect him to simply abandon us in here.”

“He probably got dragged to some sort of meeting… He wouldn’t do this without a reason.” Naegi says, assured.

“Let’s hope your positivity is right and he’s soon going to come.” She sighs, taking a bite of the bar.

“I’m certain he will. If not him, at least someone has to walk by this corridor any time soon.”

But it doesn’t happen. If it wasn’t for Naegi’s wristwatch, they’d have no idea what time it is, since both left all their belonging on the meeting room they were before being dragged here.

After almost three hours locked in there, and after chit-chatting about anything just to pass time, Kirigiri starts feeling sleepy. She yawns a few times, and Naegi doesn’t take long to notice how she seems about to doze off. He takes off his suit jacket and covers her, so she could find a more comfortable position with her tight and short skirt.

“Thank you.” She yawns again, stretching her legs.

“You’re welcome.” He blushes, watching her. “Uh… I can borrow you my shoulder, if you want to take a nap.”

“I didn’t imagine I’d be this tired…” She turns her head to him. “But I guess that’ll be nice.”

She slides closer to him and finds a good position with her head on his shoulder. The smell of her perfume instantly invades his nose, and even though he had felt it before, it was the first time they were so close to each other. Hoping she wouldn’t hear the sound of his pumping heart, he rests his head over hers, allowing himself to drift off with her.

The position was comfortable for the first hour, but Naegi wakes up a little after that feeling his back hurting. Kirigiri notices his movements and wakes up as well, feeling her neck hurting.

“It’s almost ten in the night…” Kirigiri sees in Naegi’s wristwatch. “Where’s Togami?”

“He wouldn’t leave us here for the entire night, it’s not possible…” Naegi tries to continue being positive. “Should we try knocking on the door again?”

“Yes. At least someone has to hear it.”

They knock and call everyone’s names for around twenty minutes, but nothing. No one appears, no sounds outside… it was like everyone disappeared.

“This is too weird.” She rests her back against the door again. “Did everyone forget about us?”

“They wouldn’t… You’re the head of Future Foundation's 14th division!”

“There’s got to be something going on.” She puts her hand on her chin, thinking.

“Maybe… We could try breaking the door?”

“Even if we had the right equipment, we wouldn’t be able to. All doors here are sealed and have an iron structure, so it would be impossible.”

“I guess we just have to wait.” Naegi sighs, sounding down.

“Don’t lose hope.” She grabs his hand and squeezes it lightly.

“I won’t.” He smiles. “I’m just tired.”

He entwines their fingers together, squeezing her gloved hand softly in return. As much as they did this before, it felt a little different now that they had their feelings sorted up.

“Do you have any idea of something we can do to pass time?” She asks calmly, turning her head to face him.

“We could…” Naegi turns his head to face her as well, but she was so close that he turns it away quickly, blushing. “I—I don’t know. Do you have any idea?”

“Well, it’s just us in here… And apparently there’s no one outside to hear us.” She rubs her thumb in his hand.

“C-Can I ask you s-something, then?” He says nervously.

This wasn’t really Kirigiri’s intention, but she doesn’t hesitate on accepting.

“Go on.” She smiles softly.

“So… A-Are we…” Naegi begins between his stuttering. “Are we together now?”

“What do you mean?” She inquires, curious.

“As, uh… As our senpais, Ruruka and Izayoi.” He compares, blushing. He saw the two kissing and doing couple-y stuff around the Future Foundation more than a few times, so it gave him butterflies to imagine them being the same way.

“I guess, yes.” Kirigiri nods. “We like each other, so I believe we are a couple now.”

“Right.” He has to breathe slowly to calm himself. “S-So… that makes you my girlfriend.”

“Accordingly.” She confirms.

“Wow.” He breaks into a soft giggle. “Kirigiri-san is my girlfriend.”

“I guess you should call me Kyouko from now on, at least when it’s just the two of us. Right, Makoto?” 

He turns his head to look at her, blushing even harder.

“Kiri—I mean… Kyouko…” He stutters nervously. “Kyouko-chan.”

“That’s how Asahina-san calls me. Just leave it as Kyouko.”

“Alright, Kyouko.” He says softly but determined.

“Alright, Makoto.” She smiles.

Her smile was mesmerizing. I guess that the rarity that she showed it made it even more beautiful, even though he asked her more than once to smile more.

“You’re staring, Makoto.” She teases, meeting her eyes with his.

“I—I’m sorry…” He turns his head, embarrassed. “You’re just too beautiful.”

His spontaneous statement gives her a warm sensation, making her follow her instincts and put her hand on his face, turning it back to her. Not saying anything, she bends closer for another kiss, their second as a couple and in their lives overall.

They kiss slowly, feeling each other’s lips, and experimenting what they liked. Kirigiri’s hand slides to the back of his neck, bringing them closer and intensifying their kiss. In a switch of position, their teeth end colliding, making them break away, giggling.

“I’m sorry.” Naegi says, still giggling.

“It’s alright. We’re learning.” Kirigiri reassures, biting her lip. “Shall we continue?”

Naegi doesn’t even say yes, he simply bends closer and clashes their lips together again. He slowly places his hand over her waist, grabbing her softly, in which she replies by placing her legs across his lap. Thinking that maybe they could try something different, she tries poking her tongue out to meet his, asking for way between his lips. He takes a few seconds to understand her intentions, but once he parts his lips, their tongues finally meet and the sensation makes a chill run through his body.

Both of her arms end around his neck, while both of his hands continue gripping her waist. As they continue kissing, she indicates that he could touch her more, but he feels so nervous to do so that he just lowers his hand a bit.

“Makoto…” She leaves his mouth and starts trailing kisses down his neck, pulling down his tie. “Why don’t you touch me a little more, hm?”

“I—“ He stutters, nervous with her kisses.”I—I don’t know—“

She opens the first buttons of his shirt and continues trailing kisses on his shoulder. Then, she grabs his hand from her waist and places on her thighs, near the hem of her skirt.

“Kiri—I mean, Kyouko—“ He trembles. He knew the detective never liked unnecessary contact, so touching her like this felt like he was disrespecting her.

“It’s okay. If it’s you, and only with you, I don’t mind getting more physical.” She explains.

She goes back to his face, kissing him tenderly, and slowly he begins caressing her thigh. It starts making her feel warm all over, so she has to pause to remove her black blazer. Naegi blushes with that, especially when she unbuttons the first button of her shirt, allowing her neck to breathe.

“Do you want me to unbutton more?” She provokes, going down another button.

“I—“ Even though he was almost hypnotized by her exposed collarbones, he manages to turn his head to the side, feeling embarrassed. “Are you really alright with this?”

“I am.” She says seriously. “You don’t need to worry.”

Trusting her words, he turns his head back to her, meeting her eyes.

“You’re really important to me…” He mumbles. “So I don’t want to do anything wrong.”

“Let’s set this, if we ever feel uncomfortable about anything, we’ll simply say it, alright?” She suggests. “Let’s just be always honest to each other.”

“That seems a good idea.” He smiles. “It’s a promise, then.”

Taking a deep breath, he decided to continue her job and unbuttons her next button, revealing the cleavage between her breasts. His heart races in his chest as he continues going down, exposing her black bra. Once he’s done, he bends closer to kiss her neck, making she have to contain a moan.

“Wait…” She pulls him away slightly.

She quickly removes his tie and finishes unbuttoning his shirt to take it off his shoulders. In a quick movement, she sits on his lap facing him, pulling her skirt up to be able to lock his body between her legs.

“Oh my—“ Naegi gasps, feeling like the room suddenly became too stuffy.

“This seems like a better position.” She smirks before pulling him for a kiss.

As they kiss, he slowly removes her opened shirt from her shoulders and holds her by the waist, feeling how warm she was. He was still debating in his head if it was okay to bring his hand up a little, but he remembers the promise they just made and decides to go for it. She would tell him if it wasn’t alright, so he should trust her.

His hands find the end of her bra, which makes her body arch slightly. As a sign to continue, he brings one hand up to the right strap, removing it carefully from her shoulder. He bends down to kiss her neck, trailing down from it, and so she knees up a little so he could reach his destination.

He kisses the crook between her breasts and she doesn’t refrain a soft moan from escaping her lips. The sound was so hot that Naegi gets determined to hear more of them. He continues pulling down the strap of her bra, revealing little by little more of her soft skin until her nipple is exposed. The way it was hardened suggests how anxious for attention it was, so he doesn’t take long to rub his tongue against it.

“A-Ah—!“ Another moan escapes Kirigiri’s lips as her legs almost weaken.

She seemed so aroused with that attention that he decides pulling down the other strap, while he still licked and sucked her right nipple. As soon as the other is also exposed, he switches his attention to it, but keeps his hand playing with the other one.

Later he’d blush at the thought of this, but playing with her breasts surely is fun. As he grabs them softly and plays with the tip of her nipples, Kirigiri feels her panties getting wetter, and another place starts craving for attention.

“I know you seem to be having fun, but—Unghh--!” She has to control another moan as he sucks her left nipple. It would totally leave a mark. “I need more—“

“Tell me what to do.” He looks up to her face.

She breathes, trying to regain her senses.

“Pull down my panties.” She asks, already pulling his hand up her skirt.

Of course this request makes his face even redder than it already was. He slowly finds the straps of her panties under her skirt and brings it down, finding out it was red and lacy.

“Yes, they don’t match with my bra.” She chuckles lightly. “I didn’t expect this turn of things today.”

“I—“ Naegi stutters. “I like it this way. I guess it makes me excited to find out how which of them looks like.”

“You’re naughty.” She lowers her hand to take them off completely, proceeding to sit on his lap again. “I’ll remember this next time.”

She kisses him fully as she grabs his hand and moves it under her skirt. He gasps softly when he feels traces of her pubic hair.

“Don’t be afraid. Just touch me.” She instructs against his lips.

“R-Right.” He agrees, still nervous.

He finds her entrance and caresses her delicate skin there, searching for the right spot. Her body arches when his finger finds her clit, so he focuses on that area.

“Slip--  Slip a finger in—“ She asks, feeling out of air.

Very carefully he does as she asks. Her entrance was tight, so her body flinches a little with the intrusion.

“Please stop me if it hurts, alright?” Naegi asks, worried.

“I will.” She closes her eyes, nodding.

He continues slowly. She was so wet that it wasn’t difficult to slip his finger in, but he was still the most careful as he could.

“Try inserting another one.” She asks.

“A-Another?” He gets worried.

“Considering that we look forward to your boner fitting in me, another finger won’t be anything…” She smirks.

It was impossible for her to not have noticed how hard he already is, given the fact she was sitting on his lap. Therefore, Naegi still feels embarrassed.

“A-Alright…” He stutters.

He carefully starts fitting his middle finger along with the other. It was a little more difficult and he notices by her expression that it hurt, even though she wasn’t telling him to stop. He rubs his hand against her clit to get her more turned on and continues, until both fingers are inside. He tries moving them a little, making her moan loud.

“S-Stop, Makoto!” She asks, making him stop abruptly.

“Did I hurt you?” He looks into her eyes, worried.

“No, it’s just—I’m about to…” She breathes, trying to calm herself. “I don’t want to come without you on our first time.”

She carefully instructs him to remove his fingers and, collecting the energy she had left, she stands up, feeling her legs weak.

“K-Kyouko!” He tries standing up as well, but she pulls him back down.

“Don’t move.” She recovers, finishing to pull down her skirt. “You said there’s a box of infirmary supplies here, right?”

“Y-Yes… Is that one…” He points to a box on a shelf on the back corner of the small storeroom.

She walks there and grabs the box to start searching inside. There were all sort of bandages, syringes and antiseptics inside, along with some other medical items. On the bottom of the box, she finds a small package, breathing in relief when she realizes it’s exactly what they need.

“I was almost worrying we wouldn’t find any.” She walks back to Naegi, sitting on his lap again and showing him the package of condoms. “There are six in here. We can do it six more times before we have to search again.”

“I—I…” Naegi could barely breathe with the prospect of doing this more times with her. “Let’s enjoy them well.”

“Yes, we shall do that.” She opens the package and grabs one. “So, are you ready?”

He nervously grabs the condom of her hand and brings her closer for a kiss. Her skirt comes up again as she unbuckles his belt, aiming for his zipper. Naegi’s boxers were a dark green, his favorite color, fact that makes Kirigiri giggle to herself.

“Could you stop staring at my crotch…?” Naegi asks playfully, even though he felt embarrassed.

“Sorry.” She lifts her head quickly. “You’re, uh… Going to put that thing on?”

“You can do it as well…” He says quickly, getting flustered. “I—I mean, if you w-want to…”

“I have no experience with that…”

“Me neither. Well, except for Sex ED in middle school, when we put it on a banana…” He chuckles, handing her the condom. “I trust you better.”

Chuckling lightly, she grabs the condom again and pulls down more of his pants. Once they’re out of the way, she starts pulling down the elastic of his underwear. She didn’t want to look to avoid making him uncomfortable, but her curious nature fails her and she stares all the way.

Naegi was still hard, and the slight touch of the detective’s fingers makes his body shiver. When she grabs his entire cock in her hand he feels like his heart was going to stop.

“Kirigiri-san… I mean—Kyouko—“ He closes his eyes. “Please be quick.”

“I’d love to take a few more time analyzing this…” She smirks. “It’s so interesting.”

“I—I might come if you provoke me too much…” He bites his own lips, trying to calm down.

“Oh well, next time, then.”

She finally slips the condom on him, being careful to put it right. He has to hold himself a little, but as soon as she finishes, he grabs her waist and brings her closer to avoid that she would get distracted by playing with his cock. She places her arms around his neck, steadying herself.

“Are you ready?” He asks carefully, trembling.

“Yes.” She says, secure.

He lowers his right hand to direct his member to her entrance. She slides even closer and knees up a bit, positioning herself over his cock to sit slowly over it.

“Nng—“ She moans lightly as the tip penetrates her.

“Does it hurt?” He watches her expression, searching for any discomfort.

“Just a little. I only need to get used to it.” She says reassuring.

But that doesn’t convince Naegi. He didn’t want her to feel any sort of pain, otherwise this wouldn’t be fair.

Considering his options, he decides to lower his hand, reaching her entrance. He caresses her clit with the tip of his hand, trying to get her more excited. It works almost instantly, as she releases the tension on her knees and allows him to penetrate more.

“Oh my—“ She moans louder, with her voice breaking.

He continues caressing her until he’s completely inside her body. The sensation felt almost unreal, to say at least. She closes her eyes, getting used to the presence in her, but her expression didn’t show signs of discomfort.

“Are you alright?” He checks, kissing her face.

“Yes.” She nods, opening her eyes. “I’m just… somewhat overwhelmed by how close we are. We’ve always been so close personally, and now we’re physically as well.”

“I—I’m…” Realization hits Naegi as well, and he suddenly feels his emotions bubbling inside him. “I’m just so happy to be with you. Thank you for trusting me.”

“You don’t need to thank me. I’m just… in love with who you are. And I’ve been pushing my feelings to the side, postponing talking to you properly…”

“I’m in love with who you are as well.” He puts her hair behind her ear, caressing her face. “And I’ve been for so long… But I don’t know when I’d admit it. I have to apologize for that…”

“We’re both too slow.” She giggles, and the sound was mesmerizing.

“Yeah… we really needed some sort of push.” He smiles sheepishly.

They end the distance between their lips for a soft and loving kiss, sealing their affection for each other.

“We need to finish this, hm?” She whispers between their parted lips.

“R-Right…” He stutters.

“My knees are weak, so I’ll leave the rest for you. Is that alright?”

“S-Sure.”

He gasps softly when she pulls him to lie down over her body. The floor was cold, making her feel chilly, but the pressure his body makes against her is more than enough to keep her warm.

“Try moving a little.” She instructs.

Taking a deep breath in preparation, he slowly moves out and back inside her. She moans with the sensation, and the approval stimulates him to continue.

His penis was throbbing with anxiety, but he does his best following her rhythm. He increases his velocity slowly, always analyzing her reactions. Eventually she closes her eyes and places a hand over mouth, trying to contain louder sounds from escaping her lips.

“Don't… I want to hear you.” He asks between his panting.

She removes her hand from her mouth and places her hand on his neck, bringing him down for a kiss.

“A-Ah—Makoto…!” She moans between his lips. “I’m so close…”

Her voice was so full of pleasure that he pounds harder inside her, allowing his instincts to take a little over his actions. They don’t last for much more, with Naegi coming warm inside her body and completing her wave of pleasure.

“K-Kyouko…” Naegi tries to recover, gasping for air. “Did you feel it?”

“Yes…” Her face was red as she catches her breath. “Oh my, yes.”

He chuckles as he bends down to kiss her. She places her arms around him, hugging their sweaty bodies close.

Once they recover, they lie down together for some time, kissing and holding each other. They would have spent more time enjoying themselves if, all of the sudden, a key didn’t came sliding from under the door, arriving by their side.

“W-What?” Naegi frowns, confused.

“I can’t believe it took you two more than five hours!” Togami’s voice echoes from outside.

They jump up in surprise, already collecting their clothes from the floor.

“Were you there all along?” Kyouko asks, baffled. “I didn’t hear your footsteps…”

“Of course not, why would I want to hear that? I was just discreet.” He snorts. “I left a communicator outside to be able to keep track on your action, so I just checked it from time to time. Now that you’re finally done, I can let you out.”

“W-Why would you do such thing?” Naegi asks, embarrassed. “And... where’s everyone?”

“I told everyone you two needed to sort some stuff and shouldn’t be interrupted. To be honest, you should be thanking me; otherwise you losers would never get together.” He says in a smug tone. “Well, my job here is done. Good night.”

They hear his footsteps fading away in the corridor, and once he disappears, they look to each other, blushing hard.

“Okay, this was awkward…” Naegi passes a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know if I feel grossed out or thankful for Togami-kun’s action.” Kyouko also passes a hand through her hair, fixing it.

“Let’s not think about it too much. At least… not now.” 

“Right.” She nods. “Should we get dressed?”

They continue collecting their clothes. Kyouko’s bra ended falling off a moment, so she puts it on and asks Naegi to clip it behind her back. He does it with tremble hands, feeling nervous even after they’ve been so intimate. His reaction makes her giggle; he'd never cease being adorable.

Once they finish getting dressed, Kirigiri grabs the key from the floor and stands up. Naegi stands up after her and watches as she unlocks the door.

“Kyouko…” He calls her name. “I—“

“Hm?” She looks to him, curious.

“I—I don’t want to be selfish, but… I wish we could spend a little more time together.” He says, blushing. “I-I mean, I’ll understand if you’re tired, but…”

“Makoto.” She says his name calmly, smiling softly. “Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?”

“I-Is that alright?”

“Actually, I had this intention before you asked me this. I feel we have a lot to catch up, especially in the cuddling area.”

“I—“ His heart flutters only to think of that. “You’re definitely right.”

They smile softly to each other.

“Shall we go?” She finally opens the door and extends her right hand to him.

He grabs it firmly and entwines their fingers together.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? <3  
> I'd love to hear your opinions!  
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
